


I Could Have You Every Night

by Borderlinemediocre



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Masturbation, Piss kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borderlinemediocre/pseuds/Borderlinemediocre
Relationships: Pekka Rinne/Juuse Saros
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	I Could Have You Every Night

“Perfect boy.” Pekka’s words are hushed, gently pressing Juuse into the wall next to their bed. The smaller man’s cheeks are flushed, a little overwhelmed at the attention, even still.

“You know how good you are? You make daddy so proud, baby.” Juuse smiles and blushes harder, tries to look down before Pekka lifts his chin up to meet his gaze. 

Pekka moves him to the bed, laying him out on his back to look him over. Juuse smiles despite his shyness, spreading his legs extra wide. 

“Show off.” Pekka tries and fails to hide the fondness in his voice as he climbs on top, kissing Juuse slow and deep. He lines their dicks up and moves them together, coaxing low moans out of Juuse. 

“Feels so good daddy.” Juuse has slipped into speaking Finnish, and hearing those words like that makes the older man’s head spin. He holds Juuse’s wrists over his head on the bed, still grinding down on him. Usually he’s mostly in control of how their nights go, but he wants to make sure Juuse gets exactly what he wants tonight.

“So sweet. Tell me what you want, baby boy. Anything.” Pekka sticks with English, hoping to keep Juuse on his toes just a bit.

Juuse pauses for a moment, unsure if he really wants to choose this moment to confess what he really wants. He could just tell Pekka that he wants to be fucked, which would also be true.

“You ok?”

“Yeah.”

“Tell me, cutie, daddy will do anything for you.” His words are punctuated with kisses to Juuse’s jaw, cheeks, forehead. 

His words are comforting and make Juuse a little lightheaded, so he decides to be brave. 

“I was thinking. I don’t know. Do you need to pee?” His voice is whisper-quiet, having switched back to heavily-accented English. 

“I could, why?” 

“I thought maybe, if you have to, I could watch?” Juuse asks quietly, feeling a little too exposed.

“Would you like that, baby? You wanna see?”

Juuse blushes again. “Yeah, maybe feel it? Don’t have to, I know it’s weird.” 

“It’s not weird, you’re cute. So you want me to pee on you?” 

Juuse wants to curl up and die. Hearing it out in plain English like that makes him 100 times more embarrassed than he was. Not to mention he’s still face to face with Pekka, who can see every expression. 

“Don’t be embarrassed, Juuse. I’ll always give you what you want.” 

“But I want you to want it.” Juuse’s pout is beginning to peak through, so Pekka runs a thumb over his plump lower lip. 

“If you want it, I want it. Will it make you hard, baby?” 

Juuse nods, and Pekka guides them into the master bathroom, tells him to kneel down on the shower floor. “Where do you wanna feel it the most, Juuse? Your face? Tummy? Dick?” 

Juuse’s heart is going a mile a minute. He didn’t think this would happen so fast, and his head is spinning. “Maybe my dick at first? Then move up?” His request is quiet, hands clasped behind his back. 

Pekka takes a few seconds to calm himself down; he’s never really peed with anyone explicitly watching before. And Juuse is practically burning a hole in him, not moving his eyes away for a second. 

The stream slowly starts to come out, on the shower floor at first and then he angles it onto Juuse’s dick. Juuse quickly moves to get a hand around himself, using the piss to make the slide easier. 

“Love you, daddy.” Juuse’s all wide eyes and adoration, locking eyes with Pekka. 

“Love you so much, Juuse. Such a good boy taking it like this.”

He moves forward, still on his knees, to get Pekka to move the stream up. He works his way to Juuse’s face, the younger man opening his mouth to let it trickle down and through. Juuse’s loving every second. His tongue is out, letting it all drip down onto his dick, moaning into it. 

“Come for me baby boy.” Pekka’s gentle words combined with, well, everything else, prove too much for him and he comes hard, harder than he has in months. He takes a moment to collect himself then takes Pekka’s dick into his mouth, quickly finding a rhythm. He moans around it, still mostly covered with piss and come. Pekka steadies himself on the shower wall before coming down Juuse’s throat, marveling at how lucky he is to have this boy all to himself. 

He cleans them both up afterward, working shampoo into Juuse’s scalp slowly and deliciously, getting him squeaky clean all over. 

He dries them off before they slip back into bed, Juuse all but useless at this point. He’d been fantasizing about that moment for weeks, too shy to ask for it, and experiencing it for real completely drained him. 

“You ok, my love?” Pekka’s up on one elbow to keep an eye on Juuse, who seems to still be out of it.

“Yes daddy.” Juuse smiles, eyes closed. “So good, ‘m so lucky.” He’s clearly half-asleep and his words are so sincere that Pekka thinks he could cry. Instead, though, he just pulls his boy closer for cuddles before they both drift off.


End file.
